Thomas Neil
Pre-Thot Patrol Thomas Neil was the founder of the Thot Patrol. Before the Patrol's creation, Thomas Neil owned and operated a successful YouTube channel with Derek, a close friend of his. In 2012 Thomas' wife divorced him, which sent him into a spiraling pit of alcohol and rage. In his delusional rage, Thomas closed his YouTube channel and disappeared without a trace for several years. Disappearance It wasn't until March of 2018 that Thomas' old friend and colleague, Derek finally found Thomas living out of a worn-out barn in New Mexico. Since Thomas' disappearance 7 years earlier, Derek never stopped his investigation to find what happened him. During his disappearance, Thomas Neil had been researching the strange anomaly-like encounters of beings known only as "Thots". He had always heard stories and myths about beings that come from another world. Thomas met with dozens of people and documented their stories. Most people who encountered thots died, but the lucky few that survived hardly spoke of their story. Motivation When Derek's journey to find what happened to Thomas finally concluded, and both men stood facing each other in an old barn, and before either of them could say a word, a loud explosion was heard outside the barn. Within seconds, the barn was blown down and Derek was killed. Thomas, stuck in the rubble of the fallen barn, watched Derek's death in silence. A "courser-thot" had been summoned to thwart Thomas' efforts to understand the thots by eliminating him. However the thots had mistaken Derek for Thomas and killed him by mistake. After a team of courser-thots swept the area and never found Thomas, he got up and collected as many of his belongings and drove off in a Ford F1-50. Since Derek's death, Thomas has seeked revenge of all thots and saught to have them extinct. Creation of the Thot Patrol The following year, Thomas Neil travelled to Alexandria in the hopes of creating a police division with the soul purpose of finding and eliminating any and all thots. When he proposed this to the city board, it was voted against by nine out of ten of the council members. Thomas knew he would have to take matters into his own hands if he wanted to create his thot elimination division. He researched and met with retired police officers to find canidates for his task force. After two months of searching, he came out with nothing. Saddened but detirmined, Thomas continued his efforts to have the force created. He met with the city council multiple times a week and everytime he was met with the same response. That the thot epidemic was under control and would be handled by the U.S. military. Afterwards, Thomas Neil went underground for two months until he went after a different group in order to find officers for his force. He met with police acadamy drop-outs and those who failed to graduate. This time he had 43 potential canidates for his thot force, which he now decided to call the "Thot Patrol". After further review and intense testing of each canidate, Thomas was left with 12 officers. It wasn't until 2022 that the illegal organization was discovered and shut down and everyone involved was arrested. During this time, the Thot Patrol successfully found and killed over 400 thots with only two agents killed in action. Government Purchase of the Thot Patrol The military was officially given its own section dedicated to the killing of thots in Febuary of 2018. Initially they averaged six thot deaths per month dispite their earlier predictions of twenty thot deaths per month. In May of 2019, the military noticed a significant decrease in thot deaths. They numbers had dropped from an average of six to an average of two per month. These numbers stayed true for about three years when a government-funded investigation of Thomas Neil was initiated. When the Thot Patrol was discovered and shut down, the military's thot death statistics increased drastically. They then averaged eighteen thot deaths per month. However, the military's death toll caused by thots was dozens per month. It was then that the governement compared the statistics of both the military's thot division, and the Thot Patrol. They came to the conclusion that the Thot Patrol was much more efficient and after a vote of eight out of ten, the Thot Patrol was reinstated under government authority. All the members of the Thot Patrol were released from prison and the Thot Patrol was given a monthly budget of $50,000 a year. Over the course of ten years, the Thot Patrol only grew stronger. Their death numbers grew drastically from 400 thot deaths per month to over 2500 thot deaths per month. The number of agents also increased from eleven to 56 after four years.